That Damn Dress
by midnightspy64
Summary: Just a oneshot between Rose and Dimitri. My first Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to get this oneshot up, and I've had bad writers block on my other stories, but I promise to get the new chapters of my other VA stories up by the end of the month! Now Read and Review! And sorry if it's crap, but this is my first lemon.

DPOV

They all walked through the door, the alcohol induced haze more prominent on the moroi. I could tell that even Eddie had had a drink or two, despite that he was on duty. I heard a final car door shut out in the driveway.

Christian and Lissa were quickly making their way up to their room just as Adrian and Sydney had just seconds before while Eddie and Mia walked into the kitchen.

I was sitting at the coffee table playing a game of poker with Tasha and Anton, Tasha's new guardian and boyfriend.

I glanced up as Rose walked in the door and shut and locked the house for the night. Surprisingly, it seemed that she hadn't had a drop of alcohol, a feat that I knew was not easy for her. I mentally disregarded my hand of cards, even though I was about to win, and appraised her body as she walked toward me. She obviously hadn't spared any thoughts to what my reaction would be when she pulled that dress out of the back of the closet. That little black dress that had brought out so many unknown and dormant feelings in me that night almost two years ago didn't fail to do it again. Her perfect body was highlighted in ways that should be illegal, yet was forever unable to make her look like a hooker.

Her hair was loose the way I loved it, but it only caught my eye for a brief moment. My gaze quickly settled on the diamond and ruby ring on her left hand.

When Christian had proposed to Lissa, Rose had mentioned that she always thought plain diamond rings were too cliché and that if she ever ended up with a ring on her hand, she would have preferred something more original. So three weeks ago I had pried out of Lissa what Rose's favorite gemstone was. And I was left to decide between ruby and sapphire.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the girl in question lay down on the couch behind me and sighed. "You guys are so boring. You didn't even make it strip poker."

I swear I just heard Tasha mumble "don't I wish". I glanced at my cards. "Raise two-hundred."

"Ah, crap," Anton muttered, "Fold."

"We don't happen to have any vodka in the house, do we? Cuz if I have to stay completely sober while Liss and Pyro go at it like jack rabbits for the rest of the night, I'm really going to need something or someone to distract me." Rose's words suddenly distracted me again.

"I don't think we have any vodka, but there may be some scotch or tequila in the kitchen," Tasha said as she glanced at her hand again. "Call."

"The tequila is gone—Mia and I used that up in the margarita's on girls night—and I hate scotch." There was a crash upstairs and some giggling. I felt Rose shiver against my back. "Ah, hell with it, I'm breaking into Adrian's stash that I know he hid somewhere in the kitchen." She pushed open the kitchen door. "MY GOD, AT LEAST TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

She leaned against the wall with a disturbed look on her face. "I don't think I'll be able to go back in that kitchen ever again. What is this place, the playboy mansion?" She came and sat next to me on the floor. "I really need that distraction now." My body was hyper alert of her, her luscious breasts pressing into my arm as she wrapped her arms around me and lay her head on my shoulder, her soft hair brushing against my jaw.

I barley noticed Tasha glance at Anton and say, "Fine, show your hand." She had a straight flush of cloves while I had a royal flush of hearts. She cursed and started to gather the cards.

That was the last thing my mind registered as Rose lightly nibbled on my earlobe, something she knew was my weakness, and whispered in my ear, "I know you noticed what dress I'm wearing, comrade. Would you like to finish doing to me what we didn't get to finish last time I was wearing it?"

RPOV

"I know you noticed what dress I'm wearing, comrade. Would you like to finish doing to me what we didn't get to finish last time I was wearing it?" I whispered into Dimitri's ear, my voice darkening with lust. The buzz from Lissa's mind was getting to me, making me just as horny as she was.

As Dimitri turned to meet my gaze I stood and walked to the stairs, balancing expertly in the extra high heels I had chosen to wear tonight. I had pulled this dress out of the back of the closet on purpose. Lissa had insisted on fixing the rips in it from the branches and hounds, so it was in good shape and I had spotted it hidden away behind some jackets (along with the dress Tasha had given me) the day after he proposed. I'd been waiting for a reason to wear it since then.

I made it to the top of the stairs and was almost to Dimitri's and my room when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Do you know how delicious you look in that dress?" he growled.

I turned around in his arms and smiled slyly. "No, so I guess you'll just have to show me."

Dimitri pushed me up against the wall and started attacking my neck with desperate kisses. I felt him hard against my thigh and ran my fingers through his silky hair. He suddenly lightly bit my collarbone and I moaned loudly. "Intheroomnow!" I gasped out in one breath as he lowered his hands to cup my ass and started to grind our lower halves together.

He pulled himself away from me and I turned and opened the door as fast as a strigoi, but who knows if strigoi can feel the unbearable lust I was feeling at the moment. I shut the door and he pulled me roughly into a kiss. I ran my fingers along the edge of his shirt and quickly slid my hand underneath. I traced his abs and a shiver ran through him as his hand wandered along my curves to the bottom of my dress just as he had the last time I was wearing it. He slid the dress up and off me and tossed it carelessly across the room.

It was at that moment that I decided that he had too many articles of clothing on. I slid his shirt off of him, marveling in the silky smooth feel of his skin and the beautiful contours of his muscles. He kicked off his shoes and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hard member straining against the denim of his jeans. I could feel myself dripping through my black lace boy shorts.

I kissed him wildly and pushed my tongue into his mouth as he started to stumble toward the bed. Just before his legs hit the bed I started to grind into him, my body seeking more friction. "Mmm, Roza," he moaned into my mouth sending a delicious sensation through my body.

I fell onto the bed and reached for his pants. I quickly undid the button and zipper, but he pushed me back and slid my soaking panties off of my body. He lay down on top of me and I ran the stiletto heels against his hips and raked down his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. I was about to kick off the damn shoes, too, but he said, "No, keep them on." I complied and ran the sharp heel down his thigh, making him shiver in pleasure again. He kissed me and I felt him enter me.

He slid out and back in fluidly a second time and I bucked against him. I moaned; he always just felt so good in me. "Mhmmm, faster," I growled. He complied with my demands and I soon found myself climaxing. He stiffened at the same moment I did and fell over the edge together.

We laid still for a moment to steady our breathing. He rolled off of me and I finally kicked off the heels and climbed up the bed and into his arms. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri."

**Sooo? Tell me how it was in a review! **


	2. An Important Message

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

deliciouse

midnightspy64


End file.
